A Kidnapped Sunshine
by Ashentorealm
Summary: A 16yearold girl gets kidnapped by everyone's favorite Hiei, Kurama, and Sesshomaru.An when she finds out that she's kidnapped all of hell will break out!
1. Touchdown!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha peeps or Yu Yu Hakusho peeps!**

**A Kidnapped Sunshine **

**Prologue **

"**Got it!" Screamed a 16-year-old girl with black, mid-back hair, and **

**blue starburst eyes. "RUN SUNSHINE!!!" yelled her team captain, **

**Tanner. Ten yard line, five yard line, almost, "TOUCHDOWN!!!!!! **

**FIGHTERS WIN,36-29!!!!" Screamed the announcer over the uproar **

**of cheers and boos of the crowd.**

**(10 minutes later)**

"**Way to go Sunshine!!" congratulated her teammates, Tanner, Tyler, **

**Richard, Cody, and everyone else. "You saved our butts" they all said. **

**As they all left, nobody noticed the tall handsome silver-haired man **

**with magenta stripes on his cheeks, the tall red-haired man with a rose, **

**the other tall, spiky-haired man with a katana at his hip, who were all **

**staring at the 16-yearold girl, the one called Sunshine. **

**I hope y'all liked it!!!**

**Ashentorealm**


	2. Stranger Danger

.............(sigh) I do not own Inuyasha or any music i use in here if its my lryrics i will say it is mine but i own Sunshine

Im sorry Riddick it's short!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day was bright and shining. The morning was quiet and still with the birds chirping and......"YAHOOOO WE WON LAST NIGHT!" Well so much for silence.

Kaitlyn's POV

**Wow I can't believe I scored the winning touchdown and mom and dad missed it because they are in Italy for 3 **

**weeks for their 25th anniversery! ....This calls for a victory dance**!! I plugged my ipod into my giant surround speaker and

turned on my Random Dance selection. Promiscuous began to blast throughout the house. I danced my way to my closet singing along to the tune. "Its okay its alright I got something that you gonna like" After pulling on my light blue jeans and my black tank top with a silver wolf howling at the moon i opened my door and walked outside only to be slammed to the wall.

Normal POV

"Hiei! You shouldn't do that!" Spoke a tall, long-haired man with startling emerald eyes. "Hn. She deserves it for making us listen to that crap." The man known as Hiei who was tall and was still holding Kaitlyn pinned to a wall despite her struggling. "I find her strugles amusing." Replied a deep baritone voice. Kaitlyn was livid and was currently glaring at the three intruders of HER house. ".....GET OFF ME!!!!" Kaitlyn yelled and then kicked at Hiei's shin. "Woman you will pay for that" Hiei growled. "HAH me pay for it?? I got plenty more of that if you dont let go of me!" Kaitlyn said smartly while sticking out her tongue at the man towering over her body. "Grrr.......Kurama can i kill her she is more annoying the the other bakas." Hiei asked while cocking his head to side to look at the handsome red head. " GRRR IM RIGHT HERE YOU BAKA!" Kaitlyn said furiously. "Hn" Hiei released her neck only for her to fall hard on her butt. The three boys smirked at her. "Do you even know what that means onna?" Hiei asked, grinning at her victorously. "....I suggest that you do not call me girl. My name is KAITLYN and dont you forget it. Secondly im 3rd in my class rank so I am not stupid especially since i understand Japanese so IN YOUR FACE!"

Kaitlyn replied smirking...._ Just dance, gonna be okay Da-doo-du-um-m Just dance, spin that record babe Da-doo-du-um-m Just dance, gonna be okay..._ Music filled the air as Kaitlyn looked stunned, "..OH CRAP THAT'S KRISTA!!! MOVEEEEE I HAVE TO FIND MY PHONE!!!" Kaitlyn shot into her room while Sesshomaru, Kurama, and Hiei followed her and sat down on her bed watching her as she tried to find her cell phone.

Kaitlyn's POV

**Where is that phone at!!! She is going to kill m**.....DING DONG... **Oh she's here........**

Normal POV

Ding Dong... "Oo She's here and there's my cell phone on the desk." Kaitlyn sheepishly rubbed the back of her head while glancing around her messy room. Her gaze rested on her vistors only to find Kurama holding up her favorite black bra. "HENTIA!!!!" She screamed and then slapped him. Kurama's eyes went golden as he looked cooly at her and smirked causing Katy to eep and run downstairs to answer the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes im evil Enjoy!!!

Ashentorealm


End file.
